Love’s a Game
by Melaniemelanie
Summary: Max lengh 1000


CHAPTER 1:

Tohru walked down the hallway of the Sohma's home. She had been living there for almost a year now, and she had connected with everyone on such a deep level that it was as if she had known them all of her life. She loved Yuki's charm, beauty and kindness, Kyo's passion and secret kindness for all things, and she could never forget about Shigure, with his funny remarks and his ability to fool around with an editor like there was no tomorrow. She loved all of them, and they all loved her. However they all loved her in different ways though…. Shigure loves her as a little sister, but Yuki and Kyo like her in a different way. A romantic way.

She was walking down the hallway with her bunny slippers on, and her PJ's. It was a Saturday and everyone was home, she was really excited to get quality time with all of them. As she went downstairs she saw all of the boys in their Pj's sitting down. Shigure was sipping on some coffee reading the newspaper and Kyo and Yuki were staring at each other with taunt in their eyes, you can basically see it in the air.

"Good morning!" Tohru said in a chipper little voice.

The boys immediately stopped with the hatred stares at each other but stared at Tohru instead. She was in her PJ's, which was a rare site for them to see. But the thing that really made them stare was the obvious fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts looked a bit larger, and you could see her nipples against the thin blue T-shirt.

"Why good morning--" Shigure said before he got cut off because he just looked up from his newspaper and saw her twins on display

"What's wrong you guys," Tohru said in an innocent little voice, obviously not knowing that they could tell that she didn't have a bra on.

"Nothing, I just love High School girls" Shigure sang

Then in unison, Kyo and Yuki got up and there was a dark aura in the air. They were about to kill him.

"WHYYY YOU!!!!" screamed Kyo with his fist in the air

"It's morning you guys, let's save off from the fights" then she bounced away to the other side of the kitchen ready to make breakfast

All of the boys had faces that were more red and hot than the sun. Then Tohru put on her apron. And looked at them with her big blue eyes and said,

"What do you boys want to eat?"

She was so damn cute, that Yuki and Kyo got excited. At the same time, both of their noises started bleeding.

"OMG, let me help you," she said to the boys running over to them, and her boobs were giggling toward them.

"NOOOOOO!!" Yuki said running to the bathroom, and when he turned to take another look at Tohru (because he knew he was never going to get another chance like this again), not only did you see blood on his shorts but a wet spot too.

Right when Shigure saw he was laughing hysterically.

"Did I say something, I'm so, so sorry, Let me go after him"

"No, I got it," Shigure said as he winked at Kyo

Then Shigure left the kitchen still laughing, and going after Yuki.

"There is never a boring day in this house is there" said Tohru, in the most innocent voice in the whole world, that Kyo though he was going to melt.

Kyo, couldn't help his thoughts. But he thought of her sweet words saying "More! More, Kyo! Faster!!!" he immediately shook his head telling himself that he couldn't think that way. And from those dirty thoughts, the blood came back again, but even more fierce than before. Now there was a whole blood puddle on the floor.

"Oh my! Let me go get a tissue" Tohru left his side and went to get more tissues.

She slowly bent over in front of Kyo to get the napkins, and at that point, he couldn't hold it in anymore. And all of his cum got over all of his pants. While Tohru was still bent over he quickly got the kitchen towel next to him to cover it up.

'Here we go" she said as she stepped closer to Kyo

Since she was standing and he was sitting to be able to reach his nose she had to bend down. By doing this her shirt went down, and her boobs were out on display for him only. Poor Tohru didn't even know any of this was happening. Kyo's face was so red, he thought he was going to pass out. Her boobs were just his type they weren't too big and weren't too small, an were to perfect shape. He saw everything, all the way from the top of her breast down to her pink nipple, and even further down to her underboob. He couldn't keep on going this way, he felt like crap. He felt like he was using her because she is too innocent, and didn't know that any of this was happening.

"Ummm…...Tohru" Kyo was about to say, but he was cut off when Tohru slipped.

Tohru didn't see the blood puddle that was made by the horny boys and fell on top of Kyo. Kyo put one of his hands up to try to break her fall and when she fell, one of his hands at first was on her stomach at the hem of her thin shirt and as she felt his hands slid up her thin body, taking her shirt half off, exposing her breasts. Because his hand was up, to begin with, it perfectly cupped one of her boobs, while his other hand was on her rib cage.

It was a site to see! Tohru and Kyo were in the middle of the kitchen, with Tohru's shirt half off exposing her boobs and Kyo's hand on her surprisingly large breast. Kyo was so embarrassed and turned on, he knew that if this went on he would charge at her with all of his love and lust, so instead, he tried to get it her off. Their legs were intertwined, and his knee was pushing against her sweet parts that getting her off was no easy task. In his failed attempt to get her off, he ended up just squeezing her breast, and pushing his knee deeper in. But instead, I guess that he squeezed too hard, and it sent out a moan. A moan that made him melt. A moan that he wanted to hear every night, and hell every day. He tried to get her off one more time, but his knee moved deeper in the spot that he wanted to fuck so badly, that in response she then looked at him with her big beautiful blue eyes, and gripped his strong arms tighter every time he moved his knee. They were both breathing heavily, and both frozen in fear. They looked deep into each other's eyes, and their heads slowly went closer together until they were breathing the same air. Then they heard a squeak in the floor and saw Yuki drying his face with a towel.

"Sorry, that took long," Said Yuki pulling the towel off his face.

He looked down at them. First, he saw Tohru on top of Kyo with Kyo's knee so deep inside her, then he saw her revealed breasts, then the fact that Kyo was grabbing her boobs, but the thing that really sent him over the edge was the look on her face. She was sweaty, and her face was flushed, with cheeks bright red. He was not only mad but jealous, almost to the breaking point.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!!!!!" He screamed that the whole world could hear. He ran, ripped Kyo off of her, then as you can guess, he beat his ass. And he beat it hard. It was a mess... there was blood on the floor, and Tohru was screaming with her top still not covering everything.

"You son of a bitch!!!" Yuki yelled.

"STOP YOU GUYS" Tohru screamed

"And you!!!" Yuki screamed

"Me?" Tohru said about to cry

"What are thinking of walking around the house like that. Are you trying to mess with our heads???? LIKE COME ON! And for God's sake cover up woman! With clothes like that it's like you're asking for it!!!" he screamed while pointing to Tohru bare stomach.

"I'm...I'm so so sorry...I didn't know." she then fixed her shirt and ran off crying.

"Wait" Yuki screamed after her

Then while he was caught off guard Kyo punched him right in the face, and both of them both ran after her. But her door was locked and slammed by the time they reached her. All they could hear was the muffled sound of her crying.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


End file.
